


Corpses and Cocktails (A Cleveland Romance)

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's new in Cleveland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpses and Cocktails (A Cleveland Romance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> For aaronlisa @ femslash_minis. She wanted Faith/Gwen with leather, mention of Angel, on a mission together.

Men were staring. So were women, for that matter. Who could blame them?

It was leather on leather, all red and black contrast. Swaying and bouncing and grinding.

They were the hottest people in the club by far, and they both knew it.

\--

 **Two Hours Before**

When Los Angeles was destroyed, Gwen wasn't too worried. After all, she spent half her time in other places anyway. She'd been lucky she'd been in Taipei at the time, she supposed.

She missed Angel, though, and Gunn. The few people she gave a shit about lived in Los Angeles. Or, used to. She found herself gravitating towards the people Angel once knew, and soon ended up buying a decent loft in downtown Cleveland.

She wasn't a slayer, of course, but she had things to offer. She was fast and sneaky, and good at getting out of tight spots. Not to mention her command of electricity. She figured she could be of use, and Buffy agreed.

That was why Gwen was standing there with Faith, covered in monster goo and surrounded by dead bodies. "Well. That went well," Gwen said sarcastically, trying to wipe herself off and only succeeding in spreading it around.

They, and the demons, had been trying to obtain an artifact, the Urn of Zya, from a fairly pacifistic religious sect called the Brotherhood of Zya. As usual, the Urn was one of those things that could bring about the apocalypse, et cetera, so the Brotherhood was dedicated to protecting it. The first problem was, the Brotherhood had a new leader who wasn't determined to protect it so much as sell it to the highest bidder. The second, the demons weren't really into paying.

When they'd arrived, all the humans were dead already, which Gwen felt made the mission somewhat of a failure.

Faith shrugged. "We have the Urn and the demons are dead."

"Humans are dead, too," Gwen pointed out, looking at the people before her. She wasn't very squeamish, but this was pushing it. It was her first mission with Faith, or anyone from Buffy's camp, and she hadn't been quite prepared for this.

"Well, yeah, that sucks," Faith admitted. She looked weary for a second, then it faded away. "Look, I'll buy you a drink, okay?"

"Yeah, I could use one."

\--

 **An Hour Later**

Gwen looked damn good, if she did say so herself. She wore a red leather mini-dress and matching boots. She was freshly scrubbed and more than ready to forget the previous hours. Faith didn't look bad, either. She opted for leather herself, except hers came in form-fitting black pants. Gwen found herself staring at her ass as she walked away.

Gwen sat at a back table and watched Faith flirt with the bartender as she got their drinks (Jack and Coke and a Redcoat). She seemed completely unaffected by their evening, but Gwen guessed that just came with experience. She was good at compartmentalizing all kinds of things, after all, so how could she blame Faith?

Faith returned with a jubilant look on her face. "Cleveland is so much fun, man. Even bartenders can't handle this," she gestured at her body, "without turning into little bitches."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I never pay here." Faith said with a wry smile as she sat down across from Gwen.

"Nice," Gwen acknowledged.

"Hey, you're not still bothered by the bloodbath earlier, are you?" Faith asked suddenly, and Gwen was surprised to see a very concerned look on her face. "I know it's hard, that first time."

"No, I'm good. Now." Gwen sipped her Redcoat. "You know, it's not the first time I've seen something gruesome. I saw some pretty trippy shit when the Beast was running around ripping out toy surprises."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, the Beast was a tough motherfucker. Can't believe Cordelia was controlling him." She shook her head.

Gwen didn't really know Cordelia before, so she just smiled politely. "Yeah."

"I like you, Gwen. You're an asset," Faith paused, "and wicked cute."

 _Oh._ Okay. Gwen was surprised, but pleased. "I am," she replied confidently. And just in case she wasn't reading the situation correctly... "And you know, now I'm starting to think you're coming on to me."

"I am."

"Oh good," Gwen replied with her best seductive smile. "Let's dance?"

"Fuck yes," Faith replied, and the two made their way to the dance floor.


End file.
